


Tiger and Wolf Reunion

by IzzyLeon21



Series: Reunion and Weddings [1]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RJ and Casey are an established couple after the end of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Story takes place after "Spirit of the Tiger". Casey returns to Ocean Bluff to be with his boyfriend and eventual husband, RJ. Casey's and RJ's POVs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loft

RJ's POV  
After working a long shift at Jungle Karma Pizza, RJ says goodbye to Flit, Theo and Lily as they leave the restaurant. He walks upstairs to his and Casey's loft. At the top of the stairs, RJ toed off his shoes and goes to his bedroom to change into clean clothes as his current clothes are all dirty and flour covered including his bandana and apron. RJ comes out wearing his favorite purple shirt, dark jeans, his bead necklace on and his dark grey-purple socks. RJ sits down on his recliner chair and turns on one of his numerous televisions as he relaxes onto his chair after the busy day and thinks about Casey coming back home from teaching a group of Pai Zhuq students at Harwood City. He missed Casey like crazy and remembers that day he left. Casey had his duffel bag all packed as he entered the JKP kitchen and kissed RJ on his cheek. "Goodbye babe. I'll be in a month." said Casey. "That does give me time to try out some new pizza recipes with help from Theo, Lily and Flit." said RJ with the smile on his face. Casey rested his head on RJ's shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you too babe." said RJ and he kissed Casey on the lips. "See you in a month" said Casey with a look of sadness and happiness at the same time. Casey left for the airport to Harwood City. 

RJ gets a video call from Dominic and Fran, who are vacationing at New Zealand for the past two weeks. "Hey RJ" said Dom. "Hello RJ, how are you," said Fran. " How is the restaurant doing" at the same time that Dominic said "Casey is coming home today. Are you excited buddy". RJ blushes thinking about his brown haired and eyed with lovely dimples boyfriend. "The restaurant is doing great, Fran. Thanks for asking. And Dominic, I'm overjoyed to see my Casey come back home." Dominic and Fran share a knowing look and smile at RJ. He notices their shared expression as they want to know about his and Casey's wedding which will be in September. He and Casey invited their friends, Casey's parents, his father, Master Finn; and the other Pai Zhuq masters. RJ says goodbye to Dominic and Fran as they have a tour to go on.

He falls asleep in his chair thinking about how he and Casey first meditated together as RJ taught him how to properly do by relaxing your mind and body. He thought about during the first session and noticed Casey's smile and peaceful he looked. He thought about when Casey was hurt by one of Five Poisons and he built Casey the Strike Rider just for him. 

RJ thought about when he and Casey used to sprint in the woods by Pai Zhuq Academy whenever they had a day off from fighting Dai Shi and his army of Rinshi monsters. RJ thought about the day that Casey's Tiger spirit was taken by Whiger for a short time; when they went out jogging in the woods. He felt bad for tricking Casey to a race and for letting him get hurt. He let Casey sit in his chair which astounded Theo most of all of the group. RJ asked Casey if he was alright and he nodded yes and said "I'm okay, RJ. I just feel a bit empty without my animal spirit." RJ looked away, ashamed and guilty for Casey's spirit being taken. Casey grabbed RJ's hand and looked into his eyes and said "RJ, I'm fine okay. We'll get my spirit back." Casey did get his spirit back due to Whiger's sacrifice. RJ raised his and Casey's joined hands and kissed Casey's hand and smiled down at his boyfriend.

RJ dreamt about his and Casey's first kiss while at the loft. It was the day that RJ's dad, Master Finn came to train Casey in the Shark Technique which upset RJ because he thought he was going to lose Casey to his father and he'll no longer be Casey's Pai Zhuq master and best friend. RJ was sitting on the steps throwing cards into a hat when Casey returned to the loft. Casey sat down next to him as RJ explained to him about his relationship with his father and their different personalities and teaching styles. RJ was consoled by Casey as he told him that he'll always be his Master. RJ and Casey leaned into each other and shared a kiss with both of their hands in each other's hair. They pulled apart and looked at each other with big goofy smiles on their faces. He and Casey went on their first date the following week.


	2. Reminiscing of the Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey returns to Ocean Bluff and reunites with his Wolf boyfriend, RJ.

At Harwood City, Casey boards the Ferry to take home back to Ocean Bluff to be with his boyfriend. He had a great time teaching his Pai Zhuq students here at Harwood City but missed home very much. Casey sits down at the back of the boat and looks out at the ocean waves as they have already started moving. Casey thinks about him teaching Jarrod and Camille at the Pai Zhuq Academy and how they always trained together until the day of Jarrod and Camille's Master Tests and they passed and earned their Stripes for their respective animals, Lion and Chameleon. He thought about how Jarrod and Camille taught their own classes at Pai Zhuq after receiving their Master stripes. Casey remembers when he recieved his Master stripes when he and his friends destroyed Scorch. He talked to RJ after they defeated Dai Shi which lead to kissing than talking as planned but they officially become a couple to their delight. 

Casey is wearing his red shirt with the Order of the Claw insignia, his Pai Zhuq jacket which, he got from RJ for a birthday present two years ago; dark jeans, black belt, white socks and brown shoes after changing out of his Pai Zhuq Master teaching uniform. He thinks about the day that RJ proposed to him on RJ's birthday as they were shirtless and only wearing pajamas in their room. "Will you marry me, Case" said RJ. He was surprised when RJ asked him and he told him "Yes. I will" said Casey. RJ grabbed his hand and placed a wolf shaped ring on his finger. He smiled broadly and he pinned RJ to their bed as they kissed with both love and excitement. Afterwards they told their friends and family. Casey thought about he and RJ training at their loft and how most of the time RJ had the upper hand on him during their matches. He thought about when he used to iron RJ's shirts which was a helpful way to learn how to skip stones against the pond of water. The loud horn on the Ferry caused Casey to wake up from his nap and realized he arrived home. Casey grabs his duffel bag and exits the Ferry to call a cab to take him home to JKP.

Casey gets a cab and while in the cab he texts RJ that he has made it home and will be home in 30-40 minutes. RJ responds with kisses and hugs emojis and saying "Welcome home baby. Can't wait to kiss you and do so much more." Casey grins a sexy smile on his face. Casey arrives outside JKP and exits the cab with his duffel bag on his shoulder. He enters through the side door which leads into the kitchen. Casey heads upstairs and leaves his duffel bag on the top of the stairwell and kicks off his shoes. Casey walks down the steps to find RJ asleep on his favorite chair. He goes around to give RJ a massage on his shoulders. Casey has been giving RJ massages ever since he first asked him and whenever he was stressed or tired after work and he has improved since then. Casey thinks about how RJ loves when he rubs his shoulders as RJ loves to rub Casey's socked feet after training at Pai Zhuq. As he gives RJ his massage; he plants a kiss on RJ's neck which stirs his boyfriend to wake up from a peaceful dream. "Hey Casey. How was Harwood City, babe?" "It was great but too far away from you Robbie." RJ looks into Casey's eyes which are a rich brown color like chocolate contrast to his forest green eyes. RJ pulls him down on top of him and kisses Casey on his mouth, cheeks and neck as they are both starting to get aroused by their passionate reunion. Casey gets off RJ's lap and he is pushed onto the chair by RJ for he can rub his socked feet. "You can take care of me in our bedroom, Case. But let me take care of you on my chair." Casey nods with a smile on his face showing his adorable dimples. Casey looks down as RJ begins to rub his white toed socks. Casey watches RJ's expert and soft hands massage his feet through the fabric one at time and then both at once going from heel to his toes. RJ begins to slowly lick Casey's socked feet as Casey is squirming with pleasure and moaning quietly. Casey sees RJ remove his socks and he starts to lick his feet while also sniffing Casey's socks which is getting Casey more heated up and aroused. 

RJ gets up and removes Casey's shirt and trails kisses down his neck, nipples to his belly button as Casey says RJ's name with affection and lust. Casey watches as RJ unbuttons and unzips Casey's jeans and lowers them down his legs tossing them aside. Casey is wearing red/black Calkin Klein briefs with a white waistband and the Order of the Claw insignia in the middle of the waistband. Casey watches as RJ palms Casey's erection with his left hand as his right hand is moving up and down Casey's lightly hairy thighs and legs. RJ licks Casey's erection through his briefs which is also giving him an erection. RJ grabs Casey and they go to their bedroom for more fun in privacy.


	3. Wolf and Tiger Sexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and RJ reconnect sexually after being away for a whole month.

RJ leads Casey to their bedroom by carrying him in the arms and tossing him onto the bed and begins to make out with him. "You are overdressed, babe. How about now I take care of my strong and skilled wolf." said Casey with a smile. RJ agrees and rolls onto his back as Casey gets off the bed and kneels by RJ's feet. Casey removes RJ's purple-grey socks and then removes RJ's belt from his jeans. RJ helps Casey to remove his jeans revealing dark purple Calkin Klein briefs with a white waistband. Casey immediately starts to lick RJ's swelling erection which is almost about to burst like a volcano. Casey removes the briefs and takes RJ's big cock into his mouth as RJ releases all the cum down his boyfriend's throat which makes Casey extremely happy. 

RJ gets up and jumps on top of Casey on the bed and starts to kiss him vigorously and passionately all over his body while stroking both his and Casey's cocks at the same moment. RJ takes Casey's cock in his mouth and licks it dry and has his Tiger's cum going down his mouth too. Casey and RJ gets under the covers as Casey puts on a condom and he fucks his Wolf roughly and lovingly causing RJ to scream and howl Casey repeatedly till they are both spent and fall asleep in each other's arms. 

During the night after a special dinner together, RJ and Casey clad in their pajamas and cuddling in bed have a discussion about their upcoming wedding in September which will be attended by friends and family. RJ remembers when he first met Casey's parents and Casey showing him his old bedroom. Casey thinks about when RJ told about the death of his mother and how coped with her death with his father, Master Finn and Dominic's help. Casey gives RJ a tiger shaped ring and he places it on RJ's finger. RJ gives Casey a kiss and says "I love you, Casey and you'll always be my best friend, my Tiger." "I love you too, RJ and you'll always be there to teach me things and I'll do the same for you, my Wolf." Casey and RJ sleep peacefully in each other's arms as their tiger and wolf animals spirits do the same.


End file.
